1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to chemical processing and more particularly to mixing process gases used in chemical processing, e.g., chemical oxide removal (COR) processing.
2. Description of Background Information
Chemical oxide removal (COR) processing can be used to form or process a mask in an oxide layer which can be used to etch a substrate with feature dimensions, e.g., around 100 nanometers or less. Such chemical oxide removal (COR) processes can include exposing surfaces of the oxide layer to process gases, and heat treating the chemically treated oxide surface layer.